


(More Than Just Your) Dirty Pretty

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex Toys, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Roy centric, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy can't help but play with everything he finds- <i>especially</i> on Kori's ship where it's all new and exciting and unknown. And sometimes, he finds absolute <i>treasures</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(More Than Just Your) Dirty Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "You like tentacle smut right? Imagine if, while Jay and Roy were living with Kori on her ship, they discovered basically a tameranian sex toy. They don't realize what it is yet and of course Roy wants to tinker with it and while doing so accidentally turns it on...."
> 
> Listen I am SO WEAK for tentacles and I sort of lost my mind and whipped this up. (I put off posting it a day since I'd just posted a fic...)
> 
> This is also the first time I've written JoyFire and that feels like a damn shame.

“Good just  _ look _ at all this stuff,” Roy said, his eyes wide as he slowly spun in a circle, looking around the large room. Kori’s ship still sported crevices Jason swore they hadn’t fully explored yet. Which was shocking, considering Roy liked to get into  _ everything _ he could of her’s.

 

“Maybe don’t touch that,” Jason said, resting his hands on his hips as Roy was poking and prodding at piles of what, to him, could have been  _ junk _ against the wall. If anything this looked like a glorified closet-

 

Which probably made it a  _ worse _ place for one Roy Harper to be.

 

“What’s the worse that could happen?” Roy asked, crouching down and examining a metal box. Jason shook his head, waving his hand at his partner.

 

“Whatever. Don’t set anything off, okay? I’m going back outside. It’s too nice to be cramped up in here with you playing with everything you can get your hands on.”

 

“You included?” Roy asked, and Jason snorted.

 

“Try that line on Kori Roytoy.”

 

“She’s probably throw me into the sun.”

 

Jason shook his head, turning and heading back out of the room, leaving Roy alone. His hair was falling into his face, the wind that had come up over the sea had pulled some of it from his ponytail, while the sun had left a little redness to his cheeks, made his skin feel warm and tender all over. He grasped the box, standing up and walking across the room, setting it down on a small table and spinning it around, looking for some sort of latch or lock or  _ hinge _ . It had to open.

 

“What are you?” he mumbled to himself, scratching at his abs as he thought. He was wearing an old pair of boardshorts and nothing else- but that was sort of the joy of living in an alien spaceship on the  _ beach _ . Clothes tended to become optional. For him  _ and _ Kori  _ and _ Jason.

 

And goddamn was it a  _ dream _ because Kori had no qualms about getting down to her skin- and even Jason was wearing less and less these days.

 

Roy gave a little groan. Maybe not the best thoughts when he was trying to focus- especially considering Kori was off flying over the ocean with the sea mist in her hair and definitely  _ not _ there to crawl into bed with, and Jason hadn’t seemed too  _ interested _ in that moment.

 

Roy ran his hand along the top, noticed the patterned seemed to swirl towards the center- and  _ yes _ , it looked like it might open there, if he could just figure it out. He lifted it again, found the same patterns all along the sides, began tracing them, pushing against them-

 

“Oh jesus just turn  _ on _ ,” he grumbled. “I wanna know what sorta toy you are.”

 

Maybe it was a  _ bomb _ , the kind that could level a city or a small island.

 

Maybe it’d work like a  _ boom tube _ and send them half way across the universe.

 

“Or maybe you’re just some glorified sex toy,” Roy said with a snort, before leaving it by the edge of the table with a sigh. “Wouldn’t  _ that _ be something.”

 

He was still waiting to  _ find _ something like that, around here. Was sort of curious what Kori got up to- and off on- before she met Dick and then  _ him _ .

 

He reached down, palming at himself over the thought, before shaking his head and cursing lightly. Distraction,  _ distraction _ \- he kept thinking, as he walked back across the room, looking at all the things piled up against the wall.

 

He missed the way the box lit up, the seams along the spirals he’d traced glowing a gorgeous purple. Missed the way the small metal layers slid back, revealing holes into the box-

 

Missed everything until he heard the sound of it crashing to the floor, as he was holding what he was fairly sure was some sort of small  _ shoulder cannon _ , thinking he could  _ totally _ refashion it and Kori wouldn’t even  _ miss it _ .

 

He turned around, saw the box sitting on the floor now,  _ open _ on so many sides, and dropped the small gun, rushing over and crouching back down, trying to look into the top hole. He considered shoving his fingers into it- probably not the smartest idea but he had it none the less- when he swore something inside it  _ moved _ . He jerked his hand back, watched as something green and  _ wet _ snaked its way out-

 

And that wasn’t-  _ no way _ was that a  _ tentacle _ .

 

Roy lurched back, fell right on his bed, legs splayed, staring at it. Watched as another, and  _ another _ emerged from the top hole- and how the fuck did they even  _ fit _ in there? But he had to be going crazy, because this was straight out of some Sci-Fi movie-

 

Or if he was  _ really _ being honest, straight out of some questionable animated  _ films _ he  _ definitely _ didn’t watch as a teenager. Young adult.

 

Maybe the other night.

 

Roy watched them exploring the air above the box, before they suddenly turned. They moved in the blink of an eye, and suddenly one was curling around his ankle, tugging him closer. The sheer  _ force _ was mindblowing, and Roy flopped onto his back as he was dragged a few feet, to the center of the room. A tentacle wound around his other ankle, holding his legs open, while a third began sliding up his leg, over his board shorts-

 

And was suddenly pressing  _ right _ against his cock- and Roy couldn’t even  _ breathe _ . For a split second he was terrified, wanted to scream his throat raw-

 

But, okay, maybe he’d harbored a couple  _ fantasies _ in his day and maybe he was already horny and maybe-

 

The maybes cut off when the tentacle rubbed along his cock, and Roy chose to just  _ stop thinking _ completely. He groaned, pushing his hips up, before the tentacle moved up along his abs, leaving a slick trail of  _ lord knows what _ along them, transparent- and Roy could only think of the precum that always leaked so damn  _ profusely _ from Jason’s cock, when he was worked up. When he’d rut against Roy’s abs and leave smears of it behind.

 

That was one of Jason’s  _ favorite _ places to come- aside of Roy’s mouth. His damn  _ abs _ , but Roy could keep his secret because it was  _ hot as fuck _ and-

 

And he was groaning when the tentacle began to rub one of his nipples, the pink bud going stiff, sensitive under the touch. Another was sliding up him, and Roy had no idea how many there  _ were _ \- but a quick raise of his head showed them slithering and snaking their way not only out of the top of the box, but the sides as well.

 

He felt tugging on his shorts- and goddamn he  _ lifted _ his hips, as his ankles were released and they were pulled down his legs, left him completely naked and splayed on the floor. His cock was resting against his belly, hard already and flushed like his cheeks from the sun, as the tentacles were back, grabbing his ankles and pulling them apart, more sliding up his legs.

 

Roy flopped back down, arched as one wrapped around his cock, seemed to pulse around it and made him shudder.  _ Fuck _ it felt good, was  _ new _ in all the right sort of ways. The tentacles rubbed his abs, teased his nipples- hell, Roy felt them grabbing at his arms, squeezing like Jason’s hands-

 

Not like Kori’s, she dug her nails in and left the best little indents behind that  _ stung _ when Roy pushed them in the right ways.

 

Roy gasped when he was suddenly lifted up, roughly flipped over. His knees hit the ground hard and he caught himself with his hands, as the tentacles pred his thighs apart, sliding up over his ass, one wrapping around each thigh. There was still one around his cock, making Roy’s little groans stutter in his throat, because  _ fuck _ he felt like he could come  _ soon _ -

 

And then one was sliding betwen his asscheeks, along his hole, leaving slick trails behind, and he was  _ shaking _ . In some part of him, he figured maybe he shouldn’t  _ want _ this- but this was something left in the open on Kori’s ship, and somehow that made it seem nonthreatening, like he could trust it  _ blindly _ .

 

Sort of like he trusted her.

 

He squirmed, wriggled his hips and thought about how  _ good _ it’d be to have something inside him- and the tentacle was  _ back _ then, pushing right past his tight ring of muscles and  _ into him _ . Roy gasped, arching, his thighs shaking, and  _ fuck _ the thing was so damn wet he was dripping, and there was something about that that made it even  _ hotter _ .

 

He grunted, pushing back against the tentacles, his hands sliding along the floor. The one one his cock continued to squeezed and rub, until he was seeing sparks and realized he’d squeezed his damn eyes shut-

 

And then Roy was  _ yelling _ and coming, over the tentacle and down onto the floor. The tentacle inside him moved faster, fucked him  _ harder _ and Roy dropped down onto his elbows, ass raised like he was  _ begging _ , didn’t want it to stop. Knew how damn good it felt to be worked raw and up again into that high without  _ stopping to breathe _ .

 

He felt another tentacle, sliding up his now wet thighs- and then pushing inside him, too, and Roy whined, mouth falling open. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this full in his life, and they were moving  _ separately _ , twisting and rubbing his prostate and squirming to the point that he was so sure his entire body was simply going to burst.

 

Every breath brought a noise, groans and gasps as Roy was jostled with each thrust, trying to push his ass back against the tentacles. It was only when he was clenching tight around them again,  _ screaming _ out his second orgasm, when one suddenly wrapped around his chest, jerking him upright onto his knees. Another shoved at his lips, and suddenly it was in his mouth, fucking over his tongue and Roy was shaking and couldn’t even  _ think _ -

 

It was  _ still _ fucking him. He had nothing to give but it didn't  _ stop _ and he wasn’t even sure he knew his own damn  _ name _ at this point-

 

Until he heard, “Roy?”

 

He gave a choked gurgle around the tentacle, before sucking on it, shocked that it was  _ sweet _ , whatever it was leaking into his mouth. He could hear footsteps, the sound of his name again on Jason’s mouth-

 

And then, when his partner was in view, “ _ Jesus fuck, Roy _ !”

 

Roy whined, squeezed his eyes shut- because Jason was staring  _ horrified _ and Roy felt his cock trying to twitch over being  _ found _ . Like maybe he’d screamed because he  _ wanted _ someone to find him, to see him  _ shamed _ and  _ used _ .

 

Maybe he liked to be stepped on and ground into the dirt, a little bit.

 

He felt the tentacle in his mouth pulsing, and suddenly he was swallowing  _ something _ . His brain told him to expect  _ bitter _ , thought of every time Jason had come over his tongue- but this was still  _ sweet _ and almost made him want more, as the tentacle pulled from his mouth, left dribbles of  _ whatever _ it had pulsed into Roy’s mouth on his chin. He cracked his eyes open, and found Jason was just  _ staring _ , wide eyed and so damn shocked that for once his reflexes utterly failed him.

 

Roy wanted to tell him it was  _ okay _ , god it was more than  _ okay _ \- but the words weren’t  _ happening _ and he couldn’t make them. All he could do was swallow and give a sharp moan as the tentacles in his body took to twisting again, squirming up against his prostate and making him so damn sure he’d have another orgasm-

 

Could he possibly  _ die _ from too many?

 

Jason tensed, looked about to move, when there was a flash of light, like  _ fire _ , and Roy knew the flow of Kori’s hair from a million miles away.

 

She hovered behind Jason, inclining her head, and said in an almost completely unphased voice, “Oh, I was wondering where I had left that.”

 

Jason jerked his head, staring at Kori. “What the fuck  _ is it _ ?”

 

She stretched out, glorious in the air like a damn burning cloud, and Roy felt his cock hardening- they were both  _ watching _ him and he was going to come  _ again _ and he knew it.

 

“A… as you would put it,  _ toy _ .” She folded her arms, and Roy could barely handle the green of her eyes, how they seemed to sink into his skin and eat it away like  _ acid _ and how he  _ never wanted it to stop _ . “It reacts to both hormonal changes and telepathic connections.”

 

“It’s a fuckin’  _ sex toy _ ,” Jason blurted, and Kori giggled.

 

“Yes. A rather fun one I had thought lost.” She floated past Jason, who was still staring, eased down onto her knees and reached up, cupping Roy’s burning cheeks as he panted. “I see you are enjoying it very much.”

 

Roy tried to nod, ended up biting at his lip as the tentacles twisted- and then one was back on his cock, squeezing and stroking, and he was thrusting towards it. Kori kept her pretty smile, reached her hands back into Roy’s hair, pulled it free from his ponytail and dragged her nails along his scalp. He hissed, tipped his head back, and Kori glanced over her shoulder, kept her smile for Jason.

 

“Come here.”

 

Jason hesitated only a  _ moment _ before he walked over, and later,  _ later _ , Roy could muse about the sheer  _ power _ Koriand’r had over them. He dropped down to his knees, pupils big and  _ blown _ and Roy swore he could  _ smell _ the arousal on Jason, despite the shock, the initial fear for Roy’s  _ well being _ .

 

“Hold him,” Kori said, pulling her hands back. She said something  _ else _ , something neither understood, and the tentacles holding Roy up loosened. He began to pitch forward, and Jason caught him, held him up against him as Roy buried his face in the crook of his neck, sobbing because it was  _ so much _ and he was  _ so close _ .

 

“They- they keep  _ moving _ ,” he managed, squirming as the tentacles inside him made him wonder if he’d ever feel this damn good again. He clutched at Jason’s arms, dug his blunt nails in, and could feel Kori’s eyes burning into him. He mouthed at Jason’s neck, felt his pulse hammering against his neck- before he cried into it, shaking as he came  _ again _ . Jason’s arms tightened around him, and Roy went limp, gasping against him and feeling utterly used and  _ broken _ -

 

“Kori how the fuck do you  _ stop _ it?” Jason asked, glancing up at her. “Give him a chance to  _ breathe _ .”

 

She said something  _ else _ , and suddenly the tentacles were pulling off Roy. He gave a high pitched whine when they pulled from his body, retracting into the box- and Roy could  _ hear _ them slithering around, wet and still  _ wanting _ .

 

“It also responds to verbal commands in my native tongue,” Kori reasoned, as Jason stroked Roy’s sweat-damp hair, the redhead shaking in his arms. “However, it would have ceased if it sensed Roy at a breaking point. Or if he willed it.”

 

“Your sex tech is smarter than most of our weapons,” Jason mumbled, squeezing Roy tightly. He glanced down at him, and Roy looked utterly  _ broken-  _ but damn pleased about it. “Hey gorgeous, you okay down there?”

 

Roy nodded, licking his lips and swallowing. “Yeah,” he managed, taking a stuttering breath. “Jay baby, you gotta  _ try _ that.”

 

Jason  _ gawked _ at him, and Kori settled down on the floor, folding her legs and giving a rather happy  _ clap _ of her hands. “Oh yes! Jason, do give it a try. You will be very pleased.”

 

“I’m not hearing this,” Jason said, shaking his head- even as Roy pushed himself up, swayed a bit but managed to stay on his knees. Naked and sticky but  _ damn happy _ . Jason glanced down him, and Roy  _ knew _ the look in his eyes- that silent consideration-

 

And suddenly,  _ suddenly _ , the tentacles were sliding out of the box again. They moved directly past Roy, one wrapping around Jason’s wrist and jerking his arm out to his side, holding it steady. He gave a tug, a gasp, and Kori curled her fingers, beckoning Roy over to her. Roy crawled, even as Jason reached for him, like it was his last stand  _ against _ this-

 

“You may tell it to stop,” Kori said, as Roy collapsed with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair, watching with eyes that Roy knew would make Jason’s belly quivering and weak. “It will listen.”

 

Jason swallowed- but he  _ didn’t _ and it didn’t stop. Roy watched the tentacles tear at the tacky shirt he was wearing- and somewhere in Roy’s mind he realized it was  _ his _ , was probably worn in revenge of Roy constantly stealing  _ Jason’s _ clothes. Watched as his shorts were tugged down, cast off, and the tentacles were at his chest, teasing the rings in his nipples like Roy would, with his tongue.

 

Roy nearly purred, as Kori’s nails scraped lovingly at his scalp. She was so damn warm and he was still burning all over, squirming as Jason didn’t  _ fight _ and made it so damn clear by the way he arched his back, up on his knees, that he  _ wanted _ this.

 

The moment there was a tentacle pushing into his body, Roy  _ heard _ Kori’s subtle breath. Felt her shifting, and knew this had to be turning  _ her  _ on as much as it was  _ him _ . They both so loved when Jason gave in and broke and let them have his pieces.

 

“Fuck,” Jason groaned, reaching down to wrap a hand around himself- but a tentacle was quick to grasp his wrist, tug it away- before another replaced it, curled around his cock and squeezed until precum was mingling with  _ whatever _ natural slickness they had.

 

Kori tangled Roy’s hair around her fingers, giving a little tug- and he didn’t want to pull his eyes  _ away _ but at the same time, he was going to lay there  _ limp _ while she was  _ wanting _ . He pushed himself up, tore his eyes away from Jason, hard as it was, and looked up at Kori through his lashes.

 

“Princess.” His voice was broken, but it was all he needed to say. Kori grinned and unfolded her legs, spread them and reached for the side fastening of her bottoms, freeing the fabric from the metal ring on her hip. One side was all Roy needed, as she leaned back on her hands and he pushed the fabric aside, leaning down. He pressed his mouth to her cunt, dragged his tongue between her lips and heard her breath shudder, against the sounds of Jason’s loud moans, small  _ shouts _ and  _ fuck _ he was louder than Roy had been.

 

He wished he could  _ see _ it, but at the same time Kori’s pussy was the sort of heaven he could kiss all damn day long. He groaned over the taste flooding his mouth, flicked his tongue up to her clit and  _ stayed there _ , as he pushed her hips up, angled them so it was easier and he could suck at it gently, just to get her to  _ whine _ .

 

He knew she wasn’t watching him, like she usually did. Her eyes were locked on  _ Jason _ and Roy could  _ imagine _ how desperate he had to look, from the broken voice he heard, the groans and whimpers and the  _ shout _ of his first orgasm-

 

And then a gasp breath, and Roy wondered if  _ that _ was a second tentacle, worming inside him.

 

Roy dragged his tongue back down, along Kori’s lips, before pushing it into her body, fucking her as best as he could with it. She moaned, writhing against his mouth, so damn wet that Roy’s chin was already dripping. He groaned into her, pushed his tongue back up, focused back on her clit and knew she wouldn’t  _ last _ .

 

Roy was  _ good _ at this, was good at eating pussy- good at cock sucking too, he knew. Maybe not  _ Jason level good _ , but then again, Roy figured few people  _ were _ .

 

But he knew how to undo Kori, who to find her seams and  _ shred them _ , how to make his-  _ their _ \- princess break. Because he  _ lived _ for his partners feeling  _ good _ , and if he wasn’t so damn worn out, he was fucking  _ sure _ he’d be hard again, over the way she moaned, over how wet she got for him-

 

He heard Jason screaming,  _ screaming himself raw _ , and  _ fuck _ what if he was taking more than Roy had- what if there were  _ three _ inside him-

 

And then Kori’s thighs were trembling and she was riding Roy’s damn face and he  _ knew _ she was coming, by the way her thighs squeezed against him, tried to trap him there and fuck if he wanted to leave.

 

Not a chance in  _ hell _ .

 

Still, her hold relaxed, and he lifted his head, looking at her and smiling, lips wet, still so damn fucked out but  _ gorgeous _ , and Kori returned the smile, before her eyes lifted, and Roy finally glanced behind him-

 

And fucking  _ groaned _ . Jason wa sin the goddamn  _ air _ , and yes, there were  _ three _ tentacles in him. He was wet and Roy knew it was that same sweet-tasting liquid that had come down his throat, and he looked so damn  _ owned _ that it made Roy want to shake all over.

 

He turned away from Kori, crawled on his hands and knees towards Jason- wasn’t sure if  _ Jason _ willed the toy to lower him towards the floor or if  _ Kori _ did, but the tentacles eased Jason down onto his knees-

 

And Roy reached for his cock, half hard again, wrapped his hand around it and stroked. Jason shuddered, pushing towards his hand, whining out his name, as Roy kissed at his abs, over sweat and his cu from his first orgasm, lapping at his skin as behind him he heard Kori’s breathing-

 

And he  _ knew _ she was touching herself, just like he knew every sound Jason had made, when he couldn’t  _ see _ . He was just so damn in tune with them, with what they needed-

 

And he knew  _ exactly _ what Jason needed then.

 

Roy opened his mouth, once he had Jason hard again, sucked on the head of his cock, his jaw sore from the tentacle from earlier, from the  _ enthusiasm _ he always had when he ate out Kori. But it didn’t matter, because Jason fucking his abused mouth was a sort of heaven he’d always welcome.

 

Jason groaned out his name, shaking, as Roy curled his fingers around his hip, brushing a tentacle that was helping to hold Jason off. Roy shifted, wondered what it might be like to have one inside him again, while he had Jason in his mouth, while Kori  _ watched _ -

 

God, next time,  _ next time _ .

 

“Finish him,” Kori panted, and Roy would be damned before he didn’t  _ listen _ to her, sucking harder and bobbing his head, fighting back the urge to even  _ breathe _ , as Jason finally screamed for him, arched back so far it was a wonder he didn’t snap, his body quaking. Roy swallowed, the bitter taste mingling with the taste of Kori in his mouth and leaving Roy higher than he’d ever been in his life.

 

When he finally pulled off, gasping for breath, the tentacles were pulling away from Jason, who collapsed onto the damn floor, lay there  _ wet _ and panting, staring off into  _ nothing  _ at all. Roy smiled, leaning over him to press a kiss to his shoulder, as he heard Kori’s own shuddering breath and knew she’s found another orgasm, as well.

 

“Still think it’s a bad idea,” Roy managed, pausing to swallow, “when I get my hands on everything?”

 

Jason glanced up at Roy, reached up and lightly smacked his arm. He didn’t have the  _ energy _ for anything else. Against the floor, they both could hear Kori’s heels, and Roy glanced over, found she’s fixed her clothing and was picking up the box, that was now closed again.

 

She tucked it under her arm, staring down at her boys and the utter mess they were, before offering a devilish grin. “I will not lose this again,” she promised, and Jason groaned, knew the promise in her words-

 

And fuck, so did  _ Roy _ , and  _ boy _ did he welcome whatever she could possibly plan for them.


End file.
